tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Vagineer
To me, there is no true variants. Infact, most of the variants mentioned were made by TheInvertedShadow and, as far as I know, no one has shared their opinions. Also, the Vagineer is not a plague (in my opinion). Infact, when one is turned into a Vagineer, it often involves ear rape (Like here). These are just my ideas, as I serve as a guy to ask about these kind of characters. Then again, you guys may or may not have more knowledge on Vagineers and other monsters, so I will take feedback, if any is given. RedBenjamin 21:54, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't say that TIS made most of these variants - BLU & RED are "public-owned", GRN was made by afilthyleaver, I have no idea about Addineer, Engina was created by doctorheredoctor, the Googly-Eyed is basically mssnor's TF2sona and lastly, "the Original Vagineer" is a hypothetical being (for now, at least). "Vagineer is not a plague" - there's no way to tell for sure, and it's practically impossible to establish an official origin to a public-owned monster, because there'll always be a group of people that disagree with it. However, it's a theory at least as likely as the others, since there's some evidence to prove it (and I plan to elaborate upon it myself in the future). Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:15, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, thanks for telling me history on the other races. And that it's not a plauge as I said? Well, we don't know exactly what happened. However, it seems kinda like a virus spread though sound. I'm trying not to be rude and insult anyone, I just like saying whats on my mind about something. RedBenjamin 22:00, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Vagineer origins - let's say that in this case, each of us can come up with their own theory/personal canon about this. Here we put all probable theories as equal, while what we personally think about the matter should stay in our thoughts (or discussions like this one). I know you're not being rude, so don't worry about this. And GRN Vagineer was created by honorcrocketts, not by afiltyleaver, my bad. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 10:55, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Addineer is a RED Engineer with no helmet or any other hat and only equips a Gunslinger. Since Vagineers of any race can equip any hat/misc and/or have a Gunslinger, I think that treating Addineer as a separate variant is an exaggeration. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:27, June 5, 2012 (UTC) hey, is origional Vagineer's skin hexed? FlamingHammers (talk) 01:26, November 30, 2012 (UTC)FlamingHammers http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?411unq6i59em5ue. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:55, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if this is strange, but I have a theory about why the Vagineers wear goggles. Perhaps they were an underground race and are used to seeing in pitch black. When they discovered land, it was too bright, even at night, and could blind them. The solution: goggles. This is just a theory RedBenjamin (talk) 02:03, February 6, 2013 (UTC) The vagi's being sensitive to light is a decent idea, but the underground race deal doesn't make sense, if they are a underground race, in the earth, then how can they being inhumanly strong, shoot their limbs, regenerate their limbs and so on and so forth, I mean, I know it's the TF2 Freak world but the description of your theory needs working on, because at the minute it doesn't hold up, nevertheless I do like their sensitivity to light, it can be an idea in pending :) Stylx (talk) 16:42, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I see. It's not really how they have the powers, but why. The inhuman strength could be for moving boulders, the rope arms for swinging across chasms, and limb regrowth for possibly regaining limbs from falling rocks. The ear rape might even be the real cause of earthquakes. Also, note they trapped the Corncakes in a vault underground, and I doubt they'd leave it unguarded. RedBenjamin (talk) 23:37, February 6, 2013 (UTC) species idea Anyone have an idea for a Voodoo-cursed Vagineer? it sounds like a good idea for another species, Possibly call them a Undead Vagineer and they have like special abilities including stock vagineer abilities or something. Swiff I accept that. Soldine1000 (talk) 15:00, November 23, 2013 (UTC) The first BLK Vagineer Wich one was the first BLK Vagineer? speaking of that: i also wanted to ask if i can now do MY concept of the BLK vagineer, I kinda had this idea for a long time now. - Swiff Well can we change from from Chaotic Evil to Chaotic Nuetral because in some videos they are seen friendly. Soldine1000 (talk) 15:49, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Another Notable Vagineer? In 169PD's Cure the Insomina, it has shown a different type of species called a Friendly Vagineer, that probably had the stock Vagineer abilities, and also gave candy and other items to people, without trying to be harmful. Should I make an article about this guy, or should I not bother?Private Sentry (talk) 14:07, October 21, 2014 (UTC) No it's a single instance as opposed to multiple instances of fan made videos. ShermanZAtank (talk) 18:41, October 21, 2014 (UTC) J16Fox's account j16fox2 is an alt created by j16fox because he had temporalrly lost that account, and thus is the proper title of the creator (please fix this!) interesting fact: j16fox is a REDACTED and also has a custom tf2 model of himself Ell96 (talk) 13:39, October 24, 2014 (UTC) The fact is that the video was posted on the alt account and as such, for the sake of accuracy, that's the way will should stay in the article. Also, don't post potentially derogatory information about other individuals. ShermanZAtank (talk) 15:03, October 24, 2014 (UTC)